1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording sounds on a disk medium.
2. Related Background Art
One of the apparatuses available for recording images and sounds on a disk medium, such as a magnetic disk or an optical disk, is a digital video camera.
One problem encountered when a disk medium is used for recording images and sounds is the noise generated by a recording unit (e.g., the mechanical noise produced by a motor and the air-resistance noise produced by a spinning disk medium). Since the memory capacity of a disk medium employed in a digital video camera is large, its diameter, especially, is large, and accordingly, the amount of noise generated by the recording unit is large. Further, conditions are frequently encountered wherein the level of the noise generated by a recording unit exceeds the level of sounds collected by a built-in microphone unit, so that high quality sound recording is not possible.